Angelo Giffudra
'''Angelo Giffudra '''is a past character and is a lieutenant of the Sicilian Mafia. Biography Enforcing the Mafia Angelo Giffudra worked as a lieutenant of the Sicilian Mafia under Andrea Greco and was a good friend of Flavio Longo, a fellow enforcer of the mafia. He was the man who executed Vito Angelini for attacking Andrea with a knife and later accompanied Andrea to kill Carmella, whom he had witnessed the murder of. On Andrea's orders to find and kill their sons, Angelo and Flavio walked through Sovana, promising a reward to anyone who turned Luigi and Sal over to Andrea. Despite this incident, both brothers escaped. Vengeance Fulfilled Looking to expand into America, the Sicilian Mafia moves to Los Angeles and begin harassing various business for extortion as well as set up multiple businesses. Angelo starts harassing a café for money, which an older Luigi and Sal catches the attention of as they were adopted by the cafe's owners. Angelo doesn't notice them, but they follow him and discover that the mafia that murdered their parents are in town and enlist the help of adoptive brother, Mario, to seek vengeance and to save his family from losing their business and getting killed by the mafia. Throughout Luigi's work with Andrea in order to infiltrate his organization as part of his plans, he interacts with Angelo numerous times alongside Flavio as the two act as Andrea's main bodyguards and enforcers. Angelo reveals to Luigi that he wishes to retire from the mafia work and become a farmer to live out the rest of his life in peace with his family, something which Luigi seethes with in rage due to his participation in his family's killing but retains his collected and polite attitude to blend in. With enough information gathered and numerous months past, Luigi has Sal begin sabotaging the Sicilian Mafia's operations. An angered Andrea orders Angelo and Flavio to investigate what is happening with orders to find out and kill whoever is sabotaging his businesses. Sal is then informed of information on Angelo and Flavio, leading to Sal intending to kill them. Angelo returns to his house and hears noises so he grabs his gun and investigates. A shocked Angelo discovers a bound and gagged Flavio in his basement to a chair, distracting him from Sal who knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat. Angelo wakes up chained to a pipe and witnesses Sal torture Flavio before murdering him. Sal asks Angelo if he knows who he is, but Angelo confirms that he doesn't know him. Sal reveals to be the son of Vito and Carmella to which Angelo says that he's killed a lot of people and that he doesn't remember as his work in Italy was a long time ago. Dissatisfied with his answer, Sal tortures him with a knife before using the baseball bat to end his life by beating him to death. Personality Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Criminals Category:Sicilian Mafia Category:Past Characters Category:Males Category:Lieutenants Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers